


Something So Familiar

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Witch Castiel, Witch Jimmy Novak, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Wolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The wolf blended into the forest. He knew they couldn’t see him, even if they looked this way. He watched, sniffing the air. He listened to the pair and heard the spell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I need to thank my spirit twin and amazing beta, maimalfoi87  
> Next, mind the tags! This one gets pretty dark. Don't come complaining to me about it because you didn't read the tags!  
> On the other hand, comments are always welcome!

“Jesus H. Cas! What’s taking so long?” Jimmy was hanging over Cas’ shoulder.

“Back off, Jimmy. I need to get the amounts just right. Calm down.”

Jimmy huffed and took a step back. He knew there was no hurrying his brother when he was working on a spell, but that didn’t make it any easier to wait. He paced the greenhouse, grumbling under his breath.

Cas took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Jimmy was so emotional it made it difficult to concentrate. He went back to measuring the herbs.

Finally he was done. Jimmy joined him and took the knife. He made a small cut on the palm of his hand and let blood drip onto the herbs.

They both stood back and began to chant.

 

_ “Curare patiens, nunc autem poena inops dolor, maneant modo poena, et non reverta” _

 

When they’d said the chant three times, Cas poured the herbs into a leather pouch.

“This should help her considerably. Take it to her, will you?”

Jimmy took the pouch and left the greenhouse while Cas cleaned up.

 

The wolf blended into the forest. He knew they couldn’t see him, even if they looked this way. He watched, sniffing the air. He listened to the pair and heard the spell. He was drawn to it, to them. But he was mistrustful, still. He would need to watch them carefully to get a real sense of the witches and their true selves. He retreated into the forest when the one who had been cleaning up left the greenhouse.

Cas was sitting at his desk when Jimmy returned.

“How did it go? Did she feel any better?”

Jimmy hung up his coat and toed out of his shoes, leaving them by the front door.

“Yeah, she felt better right away. She was very grateful.”

Cas smiled. “That’s good. I’m glad we could help.”

Jimmy nodded and walked to the kitchen, saying over his shoulder, “I’m starving! What’s there to eat?”

Cas stood up, laughing. “You’re always starving. I think there’s some soup left.”

Jimmy looked in the fridge and came back with a container. “Want some?”

Cas walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s waist. 

“No, you go ahead. I’m beat. I’m going to bed.”

Jimmy turned around and looked at Cas with a pout. “Without me?”

Cas chuckled. “Yes, Jimmy, without you. If you really want to, wake me up when you come to bed.”

Jimmy gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You know I will!”

Cas walked to the bedroom and stripped. He stood, stretching, and walked to the bathroom. He had no idea he was being watched.

The wolf stood at the window, watching Cas. He licked his muzzle, and sat down to watch Cas when he came back. He sniffed the air, but didn’t detect any danger near, so he settled in for the night.

 

The next day a woman came to the house. The wolf sniffed the air but didn’t get any sense of evil from her, so he just watched. He heard the woman tell the men that she needed their help. She had a child who was very sick. The twins listened and told her they would do their best.

Again, they were in the greenhouse. Cas was gathering herbs and Jimmy was reading a book. The book was very old and bound in leather. The wolf had seen this book before.

Cas began to measure the herbs and grind them into a brass bowl. Jimmy stood behind him, reading some latin from the book. 

Cas cut his hand and let the blood flow into the bowl. He added holy water and Jimmy continued to chant. Cas lit a match and dropped it in the bowl.

White light flashed up, but then the entire thing just fell, sizzling, back into the bowl.

“Damn it! Fuck!” Cas pounded his fist on the table..

“I know, Cas. I know. But I keep telling you…”

Cas turned to look at his brother, anger twisted his face. “I know, I know, Jimmy! We need a familiar! But we don’t have one, now, do we? And until we do, all we can do is keep trying! Fuck!”

The wolf whined and his tail dropped between his legs. He was afraid. He didn’t know these men well enough yet. He was drawn by their magic, but he didn’t know if he was ready. 

But he thought about the woman and her child. Was he really willing to let a child die simply because of his fear? He took a deep breath and began to walk out of the safety of the forest.

Cas was standing outside the greenhouse, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Jimmy was still inside. Cas didn’t see as much as he sensed the wolf approaching.

He looked up and saw the most beautiful wolf he’d ever seen, even in photos. It was dark blonde, maybe rust in color. He had piercing green eyes.

“Jimmy? I need you to come out here. Now!”

Jimmy walked out and started to ask what Cas wanted when he saw the wolf. 

“Cas?” 

Cas shushed him. He held his palms out the the wolf, and Jimmy did the same.

The wolf approached slowly, cautiously. It sniffed first at Cas’ hand and then Jimmy’s.

Cas stood still, waiting. Jimmy shifted from foot to foot.

Then the wolf shifted. They were looking at the man, standing naked before them. He was gorgeous, with hair the same color as his coat had been, his eyes the same starling green. He was a good two inches taller than them, with freckles all over his body and bow legs.

He ducked his head.

“I guess you need a familiar?”

The twins gaped at him. Cas came around first.

“Yes, yes we do. Are you offering?”

The man nodded. “I guess I am. Not forever. Not looking for a bond. But I want to help that woman and her child.”

“So do we.” Jimmy at last found his voice.

Cas took a deep breath. “Let’s see if we can find you some clothes, and then we can talk.”

The man nodded. 

“What’s your name? I’m Jimmy and this is my brother Cas.”

The man smiled. “I know. I’m Dean. My name is Dean.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood in the living room, looking down at the sweats that were too short and the T shirt that was too tight. 

“Sorry, that’s the best we have. We’ll have to buy you some clothes tomorrow.”

Dean looked at Cas and smiled. “It’s fine.”

Jimmy was fidgeting. “Are you hungry? We could get you something to eat.”

Dean shook his head. “That isn’t necessary. Let’s talk about the spell.”

Cas nodded and sat in a chair. “Please, sit.” Dean sat on the couch.

Jimmy sat in the other chair and tapped his foot. Cas scowled at him and he stopped.

Cas took a deep breath. “So… how do you know about the spell?”

Dean looked sheepish. “I… I, uh, I’ve been watching the two of you for a while.”

Both Cas and Jimmy were shocked. Jimmy spoke up. “Watching us? Why?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Well, I was drawn to your magic. I needed to know if you were… well, if you were evil or not.”

Cas smiled. “And?”

Dean grinned. “You’re not.”

“Good to know. So, you’ll help with the spell? In the morning?” Jimmy looked at him.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I will. I don’t want that child to die.”

Cas nodded. “Neither do we. So, we have a spare bedroom you can use. And then we’ll try the spell again in the morning.”

Dean looked uncomfortable. “I don’t need a bed. I can just sleep in the forest.”

Jimmy shook his head. “No. No, you don’t need to sleep in the forest! You need a bed, and safety, and to stay here. With us.”

Dean looked a little shocked. “I’m safe in the forest.”

Cas looked between the two of them. “Well, it’s your choice, of course, but we do have a spare bedroom.”

Dean stood up. “I’ll be fine Thanks anyway.”

Jimmy looked unhappy and Dean felt a twinge of guilt. They’d been nice to him so far, and he didn’t sense anything amiss, but he knew he’d be safer as a wolf, sleeping outside.

Cas stood up. “It’s your choice, of course. Will you come back in the morning? Still willing to help with the spell?”

Dean nodded. “I am and I will.” He went to the front door. “It’s okay if I take the clothes with me?”

Cas nodded. “Of course. See you in the morning.”

Dean let himself out. He walked to the edge of the forest and stripped off the clothes, folding them neatly and stashing them where he could find them in the morning.

He changed into his wolf and took up a position where he could sleep but still have a clear view of the house. He slept lightly, feeling the need to guard the house.

 

Jimmy stood, looking at the door after Dean left, then he turned to Cas.

“Cas, did you  _ see _ him? Isn’t he the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen? Those legs, and that face… and he’s hung like a…”

Cas frowned. “That’s enough, Jimmy. Now, let’s go to bed.”

Jimmy followed him to the bedroom. When the door was shut, Jimmy grabbed Cas and kissed him.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I know that, Jimmy. Just don’t try to seduce Dean, okay? He seems… delicate. We don’t want to scare him off.”

Jimmy frowned, but nodded. “I know, Cas, but you can’t tell me he isn’t beautiful.”

Cas sighed. “No, I can’t. But still, he’s skittish. Mind your manners with him.”

Jimmy sighed dramatically. “I will. Now, let’s go to bed. I have plans for you.”

 

Dean woke up at dawn, yawning and stretching. He jumped up and looked at the house. He sent out a tendril of his power, searching around the house for any hint of danger. When he didn’t detect anything amiss, he took on his human form. He dressed and walked towards the house. He tried the front door, and it was unlocked, so he went inside, hoping it was okay with the twins. He walked to their bedroom door, which was shut. He figured they weren’t up yet. He sniffed the air at the scent of sex, and smiled.

He walked to the kitchen and stood, looking around. He hadn’t been in a kitchen for a long time. He opened all the cabinets. When he found the coffee, he took it out and went to the coffee pot. He studied it, and when he felt that he had the hang of it, he brewed some coffee.

While he waited for the coffee to be done, he went to the living room and looked around. It was just a living room, cozy but unremarkable. He looked at the books in the bookcase. It was filled with spell books, lore books and old tomes that they probably did research from.

The coffee pot chimed, and he went back into the kitchen. Just as he poured himself a cup, Cas came in the room.

His hair was wilder than usual, and he was wearing a bathrobe. Dean smiled and got another cup. Cas accepted it with a sleep smile.

“Thanks, Dean. You’re up early.”

Dean sat at the table, as did Cas.

“I’m always up at dawn.”

Cas nodded. “I would think you would have to be, living in the forest. Dangerous place.”

Dean nodded. “It isn’t that bad. It’s safer than most. I would imagine that’s because of you and your brother.”

Cas took a sip of his coffee. “We try. We really need a familiar to help with that, of course.”

Dean looked at his cup. “Yeah, well…”

Cas smiled. “I didn’t mean anything by that. We don’t want to pressure you.”

Dean smiled at him. “I know. I can tell.”

Just then, Jimmy walked in. He looked worse than Cas did. He was wearing only boxers. He just went to get a cup of coffee with a grunt.

Cas smiled. “Jimmy isn’t a morning person.”

Dean chuckled. “So I see.”

Jimmy frowned. “Ha ha. Morning.”

Both Dean and Cas chuckled. They sat together, drinking their coffee and not speaking.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Cas finished his coffee, he stood up.

“I’ll fix breakfast. Bacon and pancakes okay with you?”

Dean grinned. “Hell yeah it is! Thanks!”

Jimmy grunted and waved a hand.

Cas smiled at Dean. “That’s Jimmy’s way of saying it’s fine with him too.”

Jimmy got dressed when he finished his coffee. He came back just as Cas was setting the plates down on the table.

Dean ate everything. He sat back with a satisfied sigh. “That was great. Thanks.”

Jimmy was feeling human by now. “Cas does all the cooking. I suck at it.”

Dean grinned at him. “I’m a pretty good cook. At least I used to be. Haven’t had much practice in the past few years.”

Jimmy opened his mouth, but shut it again when he saw the look on Cas’ face.

“We should get to the spell.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll get ready. Meet you at the greenhouse.”

Dean transformed to his wolf after taking off his clothes in the bathroom. He stretched and wagged his tail. Then he trotted out of the house and went to the greenhouse,

Cas was there, getting the herbs together. Jimmy was reading over the chant again. Dean waited.

Dean appreciated how methodical Cas was. He carefully measured each ingredient, taking his time to get each thing right. He thought back to the way… no. He didn’t want to go there.

At last the spell was ready. Jimmy began the chant, and Dean sent out his power to help. This time when it flashed, it glowed just as it was supposed to. Jimmy gave an excited whoop.

Dean felt happy and proud. It felt good.

Cas poured the contents into a bottle and capped it.

“Jimmy, take this to Sarah.” He turned to Dean. “Would you like to go with him?”

Dean nodded, and jogged back inside the house. He went to the bedroom and changed back to his human self. He dressed and walked back outside.

Jimmy was close to Cas, saying something with an excited look. Cas shushed him as Dean walked up.

Dean didn’t ask what they had been talking about, but he assumed it was about him. Jimmy turned and told Dean to follow him to the car.

In the car, Jimmy handed Dean the vial and started it up. 

Once they were on the road, Dean screwed up his courage.

“Jimmy, is everything okay? I mean, with me helping you? I don’t want to be in the way.”

Jimmy turned and looked at him. “What? Of course everything is okay! We need help with a lot of our spells and you were a real help with this one. In fact…”

Dean waited. Finally Jimmy spoke.

“Cas didn’t want me to bring it up yet, but we’re hoping you’ll stick around. As long as you want to, of course. We could really use your help. I mean, I know you said you weren’t looking to be bonded or anything, but if you could just see your way to stay for awhile, it would be awesome.”

Dean chuckled. “Take a breath, Jimmy. I think I’d like to stick around, You know, for awhile anyway.”

Jimmy grinned. “That’s great! Cas will be so happy to hear that! It’s very exciting.”

Dean smiled. He liked how enthusiastic Jimmy seemed to be about everything. He and Cas were so different. Cas was quiet, but Dean sensed he was a very deep person and a very experienced witch. Jimmy was like a playful puppy most of the time. He really liked them both.

But then the old fear began to creep in. He’d thought Alistair was nice in the beginning, and look how that turned out. He needed to take this slow.

Jimmy drove to a house, and parked. They both got out and Jimmy knocked on the door. A woman opened it, and Dean recognized her as the child’s mother.

“Oh! Mr. Novak! I’m so glad to see you. Who is your friend?”

Jimmy smiled. “It’s good to see you too. This is Dean, he helped with the potion.”

The woman smiled at him. “Oh thank you!”

Jimmy put the vial in her hand. “We’re sure this will help Hester. Let us know if you need anything else.”

The woman thanked them both profusely, and they left.

Back in the car, Jimmy was smiling brightly. “I love helping people. Well, nice people anyway.”

Dean nodded his agreement.

 

When they got back, Jimmy bounded in the door, yelling for Cas.

Cas came to the living room.”Jesus, Jimmy, what do you want?”

Dean chuckled.

“Dean agreed to stick around for awhile!”

Cas looked at Dean. “Well, as pleased as I am to hear that, I hope Jimmy didn’t pressure you into something you're not comfortable with.” He glared at Jimmy.

“What? All I did was ask him, I swear!”

Dean smiled. “He didn’t pressure me. I want to stick around and help out. As long as you’re willing?”

Cas grinned. “Oh I’m willing! We could really use your help. I’m really very glad to hear this. Although we really do need to get you clothes that fit.”

Dean looked shy. “You don’t need to do that. I, uh, don’t need clothes that often.”

Jimmy giggled but was stopped by a glare from Cas.

“I’ll fix lunch, and then I could use some help with a couple of potions.”

Dean nodded. Jimmy smiled. 

“I’ll keep Dean company while you cook.”

Cas smirked. “Okay, but behave yourself, Jimmy.”

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at Cas, which caused Dean to laugh. Cas turned and went to the kitchen. Dean went and sat on the couch, and Jimmy sat beside him.

“So, Dean… been watching us for weeks, huh?”

Dean blushed a little. “Well, yeah. I needed to get a feel for what kind of witches you were.”

Jimmy raised one eyebrow. “A  _ feel _ , huh?”

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked at Jimmy. “Yeah, a  _ feel _ .”

Jimmy grinned. 

They stared at each other for a minute.

“So, what did you see?” Jimmy smirked when he asked it.

Dean grinned. “Everything.”

Jimmy looked a little nervous. “Uh,  _ everything? _ ”

Dean smiled. “If you mean did I see the two of you having sex, then the answer is yes, I did.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy looked somewhere between shocked and scared. Dean just stared at him.

“Uh, so… you still want to help us, though?”

Dean smiled. “Well as long as you don’t mind me knowing, then yeah, I do.”   
Jimmy’s face broke into a huge smile. “Well, it was gonna come out sooner or later, I guess. And of course we want you to help!”

Dean grinned too. “Good.”

Cas came out to tell then lunch was ready.

“Cas! He knows.”

Cas raised his eyebrow and squinted at them both. “He knows what, exactly?”

“He knows about  _ us _ .”

Cas looked at Dean. “Oh does he now? And how exactly did he find out?”

Jimmy was quick to say, “I didn’t tell him.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, faced with Cas.

“Uh, I told you I’ve been watching you for weeks. I saw you, one day, in the yard.”

Cas lowered his eyebrow. “Well, we don’t usually have sex outside with an audience. But I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later.”

“That’s what I said!” Jimmy grinned between Cas and Dean.

“Well, lunch is ready. Come on.”

Dean got up and followed Jimmy to the table. Cas was ladling homemade soup into bowls. There was fresh baked bread and butter.

Dean took a spoonful of soup and moaned. Jimmy looked at Cas and grinned, Cas smiled back at him.

“Damn, you can cook, Cas! I haven’t eaten this well in years.”

Jimmy smiled. “You haven’t tasted anything yet.”

Dean slurped another spoonful of soup. “I’m looking forward to it then.”

After lunch, Dean insisted on washing the dishes. “It’s the least I can do here.”

Cas thanked him and took Jimmy to the living room.

“Jimmy, did he seem the least bit put off by our relationship?”

Jimmy shook his head. “Nope. If anything, he seemed intrigued. Interested.”

Cas sighe. “Jimmy, you see what you want to see. Don’t get flirty. He may not be as cool with it as you think he is.”

Jimmy sighed. “Okay, but I’m telling you, I think he’s into it.”

Cas shook his head. “Just be cool, that’s all I’m asking. I’ve got some work to do in the greenhouse.”

Cas left. Jimmy went into the kitchen. “I’ll dry.”

They stood side by side. Then Dean bumped his hip into Jimmy’s and Jimmy bumped him back. They both laughed and went back to what they were doing.

When they were done, Dean told Jimmy he was going to go see if Cas could use any help. Jimmy nodded.

“I’ve got some reading to do.”

Dean went outside and found Cas in the greenhouse. Cas was talking to a plant.

“You’re doing so much better. I’m very proud of you.”

Dean smiled and waited until Cas was finished.

“Hey Cas.”

Cas turned and smiled at him. “Hello, Dean.”

“I just wanted to see if I could help with anything.”

“Well, I do have some potions to work on, if you want to help with that.”

Dean nodded. “Just tell me what you need.”

Cas turned to him. “Of course.”

Dean looked a little uncomfortable. “Uh, how long have you and Jimmy been… you know,  _ intimate _ ?”

Cas chuckled. “Well, we have always been a little too close for our parents comfort. But as far as sex goes, we first started at age sixteen. Jimmy wanted to start sooner, but I was hesitant.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, Jimmy is a little exuberant.” 

Cas laughed heartily. “Well, that’s one way to put it.”

“I really like him.”

Cas smiled. “He really likes you too.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “How about you? Do you like me?”

Cas looked back, narrowing his eyes. “Yes, I do, Dean. I like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot too, Cas. I like both of you.”

They stared at each other for a minute. Then Cas broke the eye contact.

“Let’s get to those potions.”

They worked in silence all afternoon. Jimmy walked in to the greenhouse.

“Jesus, Cas. Are you ever going to take a break? It’s dinner time.”

Cas looked up. “Is it? I lost track of time. Sorry.”

Dean nodded. “It is getting late. I think I’ll pass on dinner, go to the forest.”

Jimmy’s face fell. “Will you be back?”

Dean nodded. “I will. In the morning. I’ll be there for breakfast.”

He walked out of the greenhouse. Jimmy started after him but Cas put a hand on his arm.

“Let him go, Jim. He needs time to think, I imagine.”

Jimmy looked sad but nodded. “Okay, Cas. If you say so.”

“Come on, I’ll start dinner.”

 

Dean stripped and put his clothes where he did the night before. He changed into his wolf and went running. He ran until he was panting. He sat down and looked up at the stars. He huffed and turned back to where he slept. He knew he needed to think. He reached the place where he slept and curled up, wrapping his tail around him and lay there.

He thought about Cas and Jimmy. He sensed nothing but goodness from them. They seemed to genuinely want to help others. He really wanted to trust them. He really wanted to be with them, maybe even bond with them.

But he knew he was too afraid. He knew he was broken. They deserved better.

They were so handsome. He had watched them making love more than once. He’d gone back to the woods and jacked off, thinking about them. He wasn’t ashamed of that. 

Jimmy seemed like he might like to have sex with him. Dean would like that. He’d like to have sex with both of them, maybe even at the same time. But he knew that would be too dangerous. He wouldn’t be able to leave them if he did. And he knew he’d have to leave eventually. It hurt him, knowing that he could never have what every other familiar could have. 

He cursed his stupidity, going with Alistair like he did. Letting Alistair use him. He hated what Alistair had made him, what he’d become. 

He sniffed the air one last time, and sensing nothing bad, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was shortly before dawn and Dean was shaken awake by a nightmare. He whined and stood up, shaking. He sniffed the air, searching for anything that might seem off or dangerous. He didn’t detect anything, but he trotted off towards the house anyway.

He circled the house, sniffing and sending out energy, checking that everything was okay. He didn’t feel anything wrong, so he headed back to where he left his clothes. He changed into his human form and dressed, smiling at the short sweats. 

He ran his hand through his hair and started towards the house. He wondered if Cas was up yet or not. He peeked in the bedroom window. One of the twins was still in bed, just his messy hair was visible. He figured it was Jimmy, so he went to the front door.

He hesitated. He didn’t think it was right that he just walked in, but he didn’t know if he should knock and take the chance on waking Jimmy. He walked to the kitchen window.

Cas was leaning against a counter, drinking his coffee. Dean tapped lightly on the window and Cas turned. When Cas saw him his face lit up. He motioned for Dean to come on in the kitchen door.

Dean grinned at Cas when he got inside. “Morning, Cas.”

Cas held out a cup of coffee, which Dean took with a nod.

“Good morning, Dean. How are you today?”

Dean took a drink of his coffee. “Fine, now.”

Cas chuckled and sat down. Dean sat and they drank their coffee in comfortable silence.

Cas sighed. “Dean, can I ask you something? If you don’t want to answer, I’ll understand.”

Dean looked at him. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“Why don’t you want to bond with a witch?”

Dean sat his cup down and sighed. “It’s a long story. Let’s just say I made a bad decision.”

Cas nodded. He really wanted to know more, but he sensed he needed not to push. 

Dean sat, thinking about the past. He knew he could tell Cas what happened, but he wasn’t ready to talk to anyone about it. It may have been almost a year ago, but it was still too fresh, too raw. 

Jimmy wandered in, looking just as bad as yesterday. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with a grunt.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean grinned at him. Jimmy flipped him off and both Cas and Dean laughed.

“So, what’s on tap for today?”

Cas smiled at him. “Well, Dean, I have some herbs to harvest and we have a house cleansing to do this afternoon. We could use your help with that.”

Dean nodded. “I’m there.”

When they had finished their coffee, Cas stood up. “Okay, I’m going to fix breakfast.”

Dean offered to help, but Cas told him it was fine, he could do it. Dean nodded and went to the living room. He was looking over some of the books when Jimmy came out.

He was just in boxers as usual. He walked over to stand next to Dean.

“Cas wants me to take you to town this morning. Buy you some clothes.”

Dean turned and looked at him. “You don’t have to do that. I can’t pay you back.”

Jimmy smiled. “We don’t want to be paid back, Dean. It’s the least we can do. You’re a godsend to us. Just let us.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay. I guess I can’t wear sweats for the rest of my life.”

Jimmy giggled. “Not those sweats anyway. They look terrible on you.”

Dean looked down at his ankles and chuckled.

Breakfast was delicious and Dean ate it with a smile. Then Cas told them that he was going to harvest herbs and they should go clothes shopping. 

In the car, Jimmy was humming. “Turn on the radio, will you?”

Dean fiddled with the dial until he found an oldies station. He sang along to Don’t Fear The Reaper.

“You’ve got a really nice voice, Dean. You should sing more.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah, thanks, but I don’t sing much.”

Jimmy grinned. “You should.”

When they walked into the clothes store, the saleswoman took a long look at Dean.

“Have a growth spurt there, big boy?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, something like that.”

The woman laughed. “Well, let’s get you into something that actually fits.”

Jimmy sat in a chair and played a game on his phone while the woman brought clothes to Dean in the dressing room.

“I’m going to give you my phone number. Call me sometime?”

Dean looked at the slip of paper the woman held out. “Thanks, but… uh…”

The woman shook her head. “I get it, he’s your boyfriend, right?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he is, sorry.”

The woman just shrugged. “The cute ones are all gay.”

Dean had his clothes in his arms and went back to Jimmy. Jimmy jumped up and grabbed them. Jimmy took them to the counter to pay for them.

The woman smiled at him. “He’s a real keeper. You treat him right, you hear?”

Jimmy looked at Dean. “Yeah, I know, and I intend to.”

Dean looked uncomfortable.

In the car, Dean tried to explain about the woman’s remark but Jimmy just held his hand up.

“No need, Dean, I get it. But I still intend to take her advice.”

Dean sighed and looked out the window.

Back at the house, Dean stood with his bags and looked confused as to what to do with them. 

Cas smiled at him. “Dean, you can keep them in the spare room. It still is yours whenever, well, if you ever want it.”

Dean nodded. He went to the bedroom and began to take the clothes out and put them away. He changed into jeans and a henley, and went back out.

Cas and Jimmy were sitting in the living room, talking about the house clearing. Dean sat on the couch and listened to the plan.

Cas went through everything for Dean. 

 

Dean changed into his wolf in the bedroom. He didn’t like the idea of being naked in front of a stranger. 

 

They arrived at the house. They used sage to smudge each other and Dean, then went in. the owner, an older gentleman named Rufus, said he’d opened all the windows and doors just as they asked him too. Cas nodded.

Dean went from room to room, sniffing for any negative energy or entities while Cas lit the white candle in the center of the living room. Dean detected something in one bedroom.

Cas began to smudge each room, with Jimmy following behind him. He carried a bowl of water with sea salt in it. He drew two symbols in water on the wall in each room. One was an binding rune and then he drew a pentagram. Dean followed behind them, sending out his energy to add to theirs.

When they got into the bedroom, Dean began to whine and sat, staring at a corner. Cas nodded and smudged there, while Jimmy drew the sigils in that corner. There was a rush of air out the window and Dean stood up again and walked next to Cas. 

When they had done each room, the hallways and every space, they returned to the living room. Cas began to chant.

 

_ Gods and Goddesses _

_ We ask you to cleanse this space, make it sacred to all who enter here _

_ Bring love, joy, light, grace and protection for those who dwell here _

_ Consecrate, cleanse and clear all destructive and negative energy from this home _

_ Surround it with your loving light _

_ Bless and protect it for all time _

 

He chanted it once, then Jimmy did it, and then Cas did it a third time. Dean went around the house, checking again for any negativity. When he didn’t find any, he returned to Cas and Jimmy and sat down.

Cas extinguished the candle and the three of them went outside. Cas told Rufus it was done, and if he had any problems to let them know. Rufus thanked them profusely and went inside.

Cas squatted down and hugged Dean. 

“You did so good. I’m very proud of you.”

Dean wagged his tail, and Jimmy patted his head.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks went by. Dean continued to help out whenever they needed him. Jimmy continued to flirt with him. Dean was getting frustrated. Every time Cas and Jimmy had sex, the scent of it filled his nose when he came in the house. He still slept in the forest, not wanting to have to hear them making love. He took to jacking off nearly every night before he shifted.

Jimmy was very touchy-feely. He touched Dean all the time. Cas was more reserved but he would put a hand on Dean’s arm when he was talking to him. Dean longed to touch them back, but he kept himself in check.

He knew that if he slept with them, he’d never be able to leave when he needed to. He was falling in love with them. They may be very different, but he loved them both equally.

Cas was freer with his affections when Dean was his wolf. Cas would hug him, run his hand over Dean’s back, ruffle his fur. Dean loved it. 

 

When Rufus fell ill, Cas prepared a potion for him and sent Jimmy to take it to him. Dean stayed with Cas.

Cas’ phone rang with Jimmy’s special ringtone. Cas answered.

“Jimmy? Is something wrong?”

Jimmy sounded worried. “Cas, I think you and Dean need to get over here. Something’s not right.”

Cas hung up, told Dean what Jimmy had said and they got in Cas’ car. Cas drove quickly to Rufus’s place. 

When they got inside, Dean sensed something right away. He went to the bathroom and stripped, changed into his wolf and went sniffing around. He got a bad feeling immediately.

When he went back to Cas and Jimmy, they were both on their phones.

He whined and rubbed Cas’ leg. Cas hung up first, then Jimmy did. 

“Cas, Hannah is sick.”

“Shit. That was Bobby. He’s sick too. What’s going on?”

Dean whined again, then trotted to the bathroom. He switched to his human form and dressed quickly.

When he got back to the living room, Jimmy was on the phone again.

“Cas, something is wrong here, this sickness… it’s supernatural.”

Cas nodded. “Dean, I know. I just can’t figure out what it is or why it’s happening.”

Jimmy hung up. “It’s Aaron. He’s sick too.”

“We better get home and try to see what’s wrong here.” 

Dean and Jimmy nodded and followed Cas to the cars. Dean rode back with Cas.

When they got back, Cas and Jimmy hurried to get the things they needed. The three of them sat around a large brass bowl. Cas put in herbs, Jimmy added holy water and sea salt. The Dean cut his hand and let blood drip into the mixture. 

Cas dropped a match into the bowl. There was a woosh of light.

A face came into view. Dean dropped to his knees.

“No, no no! It can’t be! Please…  _ no _ …”

Cas and Jimmy looked at him with alarm on their faces. When the face faded, Dean put his hands over his eyes. He rubbed them and let his hands drop.

He looked at the twins.

“I guess I need to tell you something.”

 

Jimmy and Cas sat on the couch while Dean paced the room.

“Okay, about two years ago, I met a witch. Alistair. I thought he was good. Turned out, he was just really good at pretending he was. I went with him, and for awhile it was fine. We helped some people. But then…”

Dean trailed off. He looked close to tears. 

“Go on, Dean. You can tell us anything.” Cas’ voice was soft.

Dean took a deep breath. “Then he started to hurt people. He used his powers for personal gain. He was evil. I wanted to leave, but he bound me with a spell. I couldn’t leave, I was forced to help him. He… he hurt me. In so many ways. He loved to hurt me. And he used my power to enhance his own. I… I couldn’t get away. I thought I’d die there.”

Jimmy had tears running down his face, but Cas looked like he wanted to kill someone.

“But one of the demons he had working for him took pity on me. I think she loved me, but I couldn’t say for sure. I was too far gone to know. Anyway, she helped me get away. I almost died, but then I was free. I ran.”

“I ran for almost a year. I just stayed in my wolf and avoided any human contact. But then, I found your forest. And I found you. I sniffed around, trying to get a feel for you. But all I sensed was good, pure. I was attracted to your powers, and then I was attracted to both of you. And you know the rest.”

Dean took a shuddering breath. “But it was Alistair I saw in the smoke. His face. He’s behind this. I think… I’m afraid… He’s looking for me. I brought this on the town. It’s my fault.”

Both Cas and Jimmy jumped up and went to him. They hugged him tight.

“This is not your fault, Dean. He’s evil and evil people do evil things. You didn’t make him that way. He has a dark heart. This is  _ not _ your fault!” Cas held him tighter.

Jimmy nodded. 

Dean sighed. It felt so good, being in their arms. But still…

“What are we going to do about this? How are we going to fight him?” 

Cas stood back. Jimmy ran his hand along Dean’s arm and stepped back too.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand. “We’re going to do what we always do. Heal people, fight the evil.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “Okay, Cas, okay. I’m just sorry I brought this evil here.”

“We don’t know that you did. If he knew you were here, wouldn’t he have already tried to take you? I think it’s just random.”

Dean wasn’t so sure about that. “But why  _ this _ town then? I don’t think accidents just happen accidentally. I don’t believe in coincidences.”

Jimmy took his other hand. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll fight and we’ll win. This monster has no power here.”

Dean prayed they were right.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean knew he needed to dreamwalk. He didn’t like to, it left him vulnerable to anything that found his body while he was gone. But with Cas and Jimmy to watch over his body, he felt it would be safe enough.

He explained to them what was going to happen. They agreed to let him and assured him that they would guard his body with their lives.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Dean changed and curled up on the floor of the living room. Cas sat on one side of him and Jimmy on the other. He sighed and left his body.

It was dark, and there was fog or mist everywhere. He passed creatures, but none of them were what he sought. He continued on.

When he saw the cave, he knew it was what he was searching for. He went in.

The angel was standing with it’s back to him. It’s wings were stretched out and filled the cave. He cleared his throat and the angel turned around.

“Why are you here?”

Dean stood up to his full height. “I need your help.”

“And why should I help you?”

Dean sighed. “I’m unworthy, I know. But there are people who are getting sick, Good people. Honest people with pure hearts. I need to know who is making them sick.”

The angel considered Dean’s words.

“It is an Aerico. It is bound by a powerful witch. He is making them sick.”

Dean nodded. “Thank you, powerful one.”

The angel shrugged. “Now, leave me.”

Dean turned and went back the way he’d come.

Dean slowly came back to himself. He opened his eyes and the light hurt them. He whined.

Cas put a hand on his back and stroked him.

“Shh, Dean. You’re safe. It’s fine.”

Dean morphed back into his human shape, totally ignoring his nudity.

“I know what’s doing it. It’s an aerico.”

Jimmy gasped. “An  _ aerico _ ? I thought they were extinct.”

Dean sighed. “No, they have just been hiding. And Alistair has bound one.”

 

Cas gathered the ingredients they needed, while Jimmy took care of Dean. He was tired from his dreamwalk and needed water and food. Dean sat at the kitchen table with Jimmy hovering over him.

“I’m fine, Jimmy. Really. Go help Cas.”

Jimmy shook he head. “Nope. Cas told me to keep an eye on you, and that’s what I’m doing.”

Dean sighed and took another drink of water.

Cas called them when everything was ready. There were four candles on an altar, one green, one red, one black and a large white one. There was a bowl of water, a smudge stick, a red hawk feather and salt. There were herbs, a brass bowl and a knife.

They all smudged themselves, using the feather to guide the smoke over them. Then Cas lit each candle, lighting the white one last. 

Dean shifted, He stood between the twins. He growled.

Cas began to chant.

 

_ Oh Great Goddess _

_ Mother of mercy and healing _

_ Send the energy of Hygeia _

_ To nourish from her sacred bowl _

_ Send the energy of Brigid _

_ To heal with water from her sacred well _

_ Send the energy of Demeter _

_ To restore life to withering cells _

_ Send the energy of Quan Yin _

_ To bless this healing with peace _

_ Send your healing wisdom _

_ To restore the bodies rife with ill _

_ To restore the sacred balance  _

_ Thank you Great Goddess _

_ Mother of all _

 

Cas put the herbs in the bowl, sprinkled salt on them and cut his hand. He let his blood flow over all the ingredients. Jimmy picked up the bowl of water. Dean stood at the ready, growling and sending his strength and magic to them all.

Cas dropped a match into the bowl and yelled. “Aerico, show yourself!”

There was a blinding flash. A human-looking man stood before them, naked and proud. He was covered with rashes and sores.

“Who calls me?”

Cas stood tall, Dean redoubled his energy.

“I do. Leave this town, leave these people in health and be banished!”

Jimmy threw the holy water on him and he began to smoke. Then Cas threw salt on him. It stuck where he was wet with holy water. 

The creature began to smoke and scream. Before it burst into flame, it yelled, “Alistair will kill you all!”

It dissolved in flames.

 

They fell back. Dean was knocked to his knees. Cas lay as if unconscious and Jimmy wasn’t any better. 

Dean looked at the twins. He whined and licked first Cas’ face and then Jimmy’s. Slowly they came back to consciousness.

Dean shifted. He hovered over Cas, worried. Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

“Cas.. are you all right?”

Cas smiled, then grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and drug him down into a hot, deep kiss. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and opened for Cas’ tongue.

He became aware of Jimmy kissing his neck. He responded to both of them, growing hard between his legs. Cas kissed him hard, then released him to be kissed by Jimmy.

Cas’ hands were everywhere, maybe it was Jimmy or maybe it was both of them. Dean didn’t know and he didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted them, wanted this. He kissed first Jimmy and then Cas. Clothes were torn off and thrown away.

Dean was on his back with no memory of how he’d gotten there. Cas and Jimmy were kissing down his body. Each of them took a nipple in their mouths. Cas sucked hard on the one on Dean’s right, Jimmy lightly bit then sucked on the one on Dean’s left. 

Dean was panting like he’d run a mile. He had his hands on each of them, wrapped in their hair and he heard himself moan.

Someone’s mouth was licking at his cock. Someone else was playing with his balls. He felt like the top of his head was going to blow off. 

Cas sunk his mouth down on Dean’s cock. Jimmy whispered hot in his ear, “You are so big, Dean! I want you inside me. Can I have you inside me?”

Dean nodded and tried to say yes, but all that came out was a groan. 

Jimmy whispered again, “Can Cas fuck you? He wants to fuck you so bad.”

Dean nodded again, and found his voice. “Oh god, yes! Yes to both of you… I want you both so bad.”

The next thing he knew, they were pulling him up and walking him to the bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy laid down on the bed on his back and spread his legs. Dean got in between them and leaned over to kiss Jimmy. He felt the bed dip as Cas got behind him. Cas began to kiss down his spine, and Jimmy reached and grabbed a bottle of lube. Dean broke the kiss and grabbed it out of his hand.

Jimmy bent his legs and lifted them as Dean poured some in his hand and slicked up his cock. He couldn’t wait and from the look of Jimmy, neither could he. 

He handed the lube back to Cas and grabbed his cock. He pressed it against Jimmy’s hole and listened to Jimmy moan. He pushed and the head of his cock slid in past the rim. He groaned.

He pushed in more, pausing every little bit to allow Jimmy to adjust to his size. Jimmy dug his fingers into Dean’s arms. 

When he was fully in, he bent over Jimmy and listened to the sounds of Cas lubing up his cock. 

“Cas, please…”

“I’m going to take such good care of you, Dean.” 

Then he felt the pressure of Cas’ cock press against his hole. He groaned and held inside Jimmy waiting for Cas to get in him.

Cas thrust in and Dean groaned louder, He let Cas thrust in all the way, then he pulled back from Jimmy. That impaled him even more on Cas’ cock. When he thrust into Jimmy, it pulled Cas’ cock back.

Cas held still, letting Dean fuck himself on Cas’ cock as he fucked Jimmy. Dean set a hard pace, fast and deep. The harder he fucked Jimmy, the harder he fucked himself on Cas.

Dean didn’t know where to focus. It was all overwhelming, fucking as he was being fucked. He moaned over and over, hearing himself as if he was a long way away.

Jimmy was fisting his cock between them. Dean had wanted this for so long, he knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Come for me, Jimmy. I need you to come. I’m not going to last.”

Jimmy stiffened and gasped, and Dean felt warm cum hitting his belly. It was so good, he groaned, shoved in as hard as he could and came himself. 

Cas held his hips and rammed in and out of him. Dean let his head fall onto Jimmy’s shoulder and just went with it.

“God, Cas… it’s so good…” Cas grunted and came. Dean felt every shot of cum that came out of Cas, filling him. 

Cas fucked in and out of him until he got soft, then he pulled out.

Dean rolled off Jimmy and Cas laid on the other side of Dean. They tried to catch their breath.

Jimmy was the first to speak.

“Holy fuck, that was amazing!”

Dean chuckled and Cas grinned.

“I would concur, Jimmy.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder.

All Dean could do was nod. 

Cas got up and left the room, and came back with a warm wet cloth. He wiped off Dean, then Jimmy, and told Dean to roll over so he could clean his ass. 

Cas threw the cloth aside and got back in the bed. Jimmy was almost asleep and Dean wasn’t far behind. Cas leaned over Dean to kiss Jimmy, then kissed Dean. He pulled up the covers and moved close to Dean. 

They slept. 

Dean came to consciousness with Cas pressed against his back, and Jimmy pressed against his front. He was a twin sandwich and he loved it. He sighed and thought about last night.

The ceremony, getting rid of the aerico had been so emotionally charged it was no wonder they had felt so much lust when it was over. As much as he told himself he’d never let this happen, he didn’t regret it. 

He finally felt like he was ready. Ready to bond. He loved these two men with all his heart. He respected and admired them. They were everything he’d ever wanted.

Cas said low in his ear, “You’re thinking too loud. Let’s get up and have some coffee.”

Dean chuckled and nodded. Cas scooted away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean slid away from Jimmy, who just grumbled in his sleep.

Cas got up, and Dean took a moment to admire his body. He was muscled in all the right places, had amazing thighs and a cute ass.

Cas looked back at him and smiled. “Admiring the view.”

Dean laughed quietly. “Hell yeah, I am.”

Dean got up and followed Cas to the kitchen, both of them as naked as the day they were born. Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him.

“Last night was awesome.”

Cas smiled at him. “I agree. And far too long coming.”

Dean nodded. Cas went to start the coffee, and Dean went to pull on a pair of his new boxer briefs. When he got back, Cas had on boxers as well.

When they had their coffee, they sat at the table.

Cas smiled at him. “So, is it safe to assume you won’t want to sleep outside anymore?”

Dean laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You can still have the spare room if you want.”

Dean thought about it. “Maybe sometimes, but I kinda like sleeping with the two of you.”

Cas reached out and touched Dean’s hand. “That makes me very happy to hear.”

Dean looked down at his cup. “Well, kinda felt safe between the two of you. And easier to keep you safe as well.”

Cas lifted Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm. Dean felt a rush of love.

Jimmy came in, yawning. He smiled when he saw Dean, and rushed over to kiss him.

Dean kissed him back, while Cas got him a cup of coffee.

Dean waited until Jimmy had some coffee in him.

“Uh, kinda want to talk to the two of you.”

Cas and Jimmy fixed him with the exact same look.

“Uh… I was thinking… Maybe I’m ready to bond with you guys.”

Jimmy squealed and Cas looked as happy as Dean had ever seen him.

“Dean! That’s so great!” Jimmy was beaming at him.

“Yes, Dean, we’re very pleased to hear it.” Cas smile lit up the room.

Dean felt like he was at long last, home.

 


	9. Chapter 9

They did the bonding ritual that day. They got hair from each of them, Dean as his wolf. Cas tied the hair together with a ribbon of gold. He put it in a leather pouch.

Cas sat up a red candle, for love and lust, a white candle for light and a black candle for protection. The twins took a drink from a bowl of water that they then gave to their wolf to drink from. 

Jimmy brought out a thin leather collar, green and blue, and Dean accepted it around his neck. 

Then the twins chanted.

 

_ A familiar to begin a bond so great _

_ Witches to fill the other half _

_ Sealed with love and light _

_ In this world and the next _

_ Bonded spirits and souls _

_ Forever _

_ Blessed be _

 

They embraced their wolf and Dean licked their faces. It was done.

Cas fixed a celebratory dinner and they sat around the table, laughing and eating until they were stuffed.

They went to the living room and sat together on the floor. Cas and Jimmy told Dean about funny things from their past and Dean laughed until his sides hurt. There was a moment when Dean felt sadness at his inability to tell them any funny stories from his past, but there weren’t any.

Dean shook it off, and they had a wonderful time.

Then Cas kissed Dean, and Jimmy’s eyes got dark. They began to kiss each other, each kiss getting deeper, hotter, more erotic. 

They ended up in bed. Cas on one side, Jimmy on the other, they worked their mouths down Dean’s body. They licked up Dean’s cock at the same time, then took turns using their mouths on it. Dean was fisting the sheet and moaning. 

Dean and Jimmy were sucking each other’s cocks, with Dean over Jimmy on his hands and knees. Cas was behind Dean, and shoved his cock into Dean. Dean groaned around Jimmy’s cock. Every thrust Cas made into Dean drove Dean’s cock into Jimmy’s throat. Dean felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

Jimmy came, deep in Dean’s throat and Dean swallowed every drop. He let Jimmy’s cock fall from his mouth and just felt Cas inside him. He came hard, filling Jimmy’s mouth. Jimmy drank his cum like it was sweet elixir. 

Cas came inside of Dean, thrusting into him hard. Dean threw his head back and groaned. Cas was grunting. It seemed to last forever. 

When Cas finally pulled out, he sat back and watched some of his cum leak out of Dean’s hole. He leaned forward and licked it, cleaning Dean with his tongue.

 

The days flowed into one another. They were happy, carefree. They did their work, helping the people of the town, caring for the animals of the forest, tending their herbs and plants. To Dean, it was idyllic.

They made love, in every combination, every position, every coupling they could think of. 

Dean discovered the joy of shifting to his wolf and waking Jimmy up by pushing his cold nose into Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy would scream and bat at him, and it was always hilarious. Well, from Dean and Cas’ perspective anyway.

Then one morning, Dean licked Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy began to moan. Dean licked deep and Jimmy rolled onto his stomach. In no time, Jimmy was on his hands and knees, his face in the pillow, and Dean was eating him out like he was dinner. Dean’s tail thumped the bed.

Jimmy came so hard, he screamed. Dean sat back and licked his muzzle, feeling very proud of himself. Cas was watching from the doorway.

Dean shifted and sat on the edge of the bed as Jimmy tried to catch his breath. Dean smiled at Cas, who smiled back.

“Talented tongue you got there, wolf.”

Dean grinned and slapped Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy jumped, and then rolled over. 

“Jesus, Dean, that was amazing!”

Dean just smiled and went to get dressed.

Dean put his tongue to good use after that.

Cas was under him. He licked up Cas’ cock over and over. He licked Cas’ balls. Cas raised his legs and he licked Cas’ hole. His long, thick tongue went far into Cas. Cas made the sweetest sounds when he did this. When Cas came, he licked up every drop of Cas’ spend from his body. He loved Cas. He loved Jimmy. And they loved him.

 

Then came a day when Dean was running in the forest. His wolf needed the feeling from time to time. He ran and ran, just letting his wildness spread out in front of him.

He turned around, running back to the edge of the forest, heading for home. Suddenly he was on his side, panting with the pain. He looked up and into the face of Alistair.

Alistair was smiling. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find you? Did you think you could be free? I’m far too powerful for you, dog.”

Dean tried to move, but he couldn’t. He whined. Alistair laughed.

“I thought about killing your lovers, but I didn’t. You need to be grateful to me. I won’t harm them if you come with me, without a fight. Otherwise, I will kill them and you will endure the most painful torture I can come up with. And you know how vivid my imagination is.”

Dean nodded. 

“Good, good. I thought you’d see it my way.”

The next thing Dean was aware of was being in Alistair’s work room. He was chained to the wall. He hurt everywhere. But he prayed that Alistair was at least telling the truth, and he hadn't hurt Cas and Jimmy. He tired to shift, but he couldn't. He was bound in his wolf by Alistair’s magic.

 

Cas and Jimmy searched for him. They ran through the forest, calling his name. They were frantic, fearing that Dean had been hurt. Jimmy was near hysteria. Cas tried to tell him that they’d find Dean, that everything would be alright, but he was afraid. He couldn’t sense Dean anywhere.

Suddenly, Cas came to spot where the magic was thick. He gagged. 

“JImmy! Jimmy!” 

Jimmy came running and stopped suddenly when he felt it.

“Alistair has Dean.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Alistair stood over him, laughing. Dean didn’t know where he was. He felt the knife slice him and he yowled. It was all black. Dean looked around, then he saw Alistair. He was cutting into a woman and she was screaming. It was one of Dean’s worst nightmares, watching the madman cut up the screaming woman.

Then he was tied on a bed. Alistair was shoving something big and hard into him. He screamed. Alistair was jacking him off and he came.

Next it was demons. They swarmed around him, biting and scratching at him, tearing his flesh.

Scene after scene, Dean knew he was dreaming but he couldn’t wake up. He thrashed and whined. 

Then he was back. He felt the pain deep in his bones. 

Alistair grabbed him by the throat, forcing Dean to look at him.

“Did you really believe I wouldn’t hurt your precious witches? Are you really that stupid? My demons will tear them apart. They will die, screaming and knowing it was your fault.”

Dean tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong. He wished he could die. He tried to send out a warning to Cas and Jimmy, but he knew it wouldn’t work. Alistair warded his lair too well for anything to get out. He wanted to die. 

Alistair released his hold on Dean’s throat. Dean gasped in a shuddering breath. He wanted to scream, to beg, but he couldn’t as long as he was trapped in his wolf. He barely felt it when Alistair cut him.

 

Cas and Jimmy had cast every locating spell they could think of. Nothing worked.

“Obviously, Alistair has his wardings up. I can’t think of what else to do!”

Cas was frantic, but Jimmy was worse. They paced the room, trying to believe that Dean was still alive. They tried to think of some way to find him.

Cas felt them coming. He yelled to Jimmy that demons were coming and he ran to get salt and holy water. He just prayed to the Goddess there was enough.

The demons swarmed in. Cas and Jimmy stood in the circle of salt. Cas threw holy water at them and the first of them started to smoke and scream.

Jimmy chanted the exorcism.

 

_ “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" _

 

Many of the demons smoked out. The room was filled with the trails of black smoke, leaving through every window they could find.

The few that were left were soaked with the holy water Cas threw at them. They smoked, burned and died.

Then there was just one left. She stood in front of them and held up a hand.

“Stop! Don’t kill me! I know where Dean is!”

Cas held the jar of holy water at the ready.

“Tell us! Tell us where Alistair has Dean!”

She smiled. Her dark hair rustled around her face. She rattled of a series of coordinates. Jimmy grabbed his phone and put them in.

“It’s in Detroit. An abandoned warehouse.”

Cas looked at the demon. “Why should we believe you? Are you luring us into a trap?”

“You don’t have any reason to believe me. But I was the one who helped Dean escape last time. My name is Meg. I love Dean. I know you do too, and that he loves you. I’m not lying or trying to trap you. I’m trying to save Dean before there isn’t anything left to save.”

Jimmy bit back a sob. “He’s alive?”

Meg nodded. “Barely. Alistair will torture him until he gets bored. Then he’ll kill him.”

Cas looked at Jimmy. “Let’s go then.” He turned back to Meg.

“What will happen to you?”

Meg smiled a sad smile. “Oh, Alistair will know I told you. He’ll torture me for awhile, then kill me. But it’s worth it. Go. Save your boy.” She smoked out.

Cas and Jimmy hurried to get everything they thought they would need, then drove off, in the direction of Detroit.

It took them a day and a half to reach the outskirts of the city. The closer they got, Cas sent out tendrils of power to try and locate Dean, but there was nothing. They stopped before they entered the city, and did a spell of concealment to disguise themselves. They hoped Alistair wouldn’t sense them coming.

 

Alistair stood over Dean. Dean was bleeding from the slices Alistair had made, but none were deep enough to let him bleed out. That would be so unrewarding. He thought about what to do next. 

He reached under Dean and grabbed his sheath. Dean’s cock popped out and Dean whined. Alistair began to run his hand along Dean’s cock, squeezing tightly. Dean tried to pull away but he couldn’t. 

Alistair squeezed Dean’s cock until he howled out in pain.

“I should cut this thing off. That would serve you right, fucking those witches and letting them fuck you. Bad dog!” He squeezed again.

 

Cas found the warehouse Meg had told them was where Alistair had Dean. He parked the car, and they got out, silently closing the doors. Cas opened the trunk and they got out the weapons they brought with them. Cas handed Jimmy the holy water, the herbs and the brass bowl. He also handed him a machete.

Cas took the rest of the things, and his own machete. They cautiously approached the building.

When they got inside, they stopped and listened. They heard Dean howling in pain.

Jimmy wanted to run to Dean but Cas stopped him and shook his head. Jimmy sighed and nodded. They needed to go in slow.

They entered the room. They saw Alistair standing over Dean’s solf, twisting Dean’s cock. Dean was thrashing around and howling. 

Cas yelled a binding curse.

 

_ “Jam tibi impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animæ quam corporis, absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias!” _

 

Alistair turned and tried to lift his hand, but he was frozen in place. Jimmy ran forward and drenched him in holy water. Alistair howled.

 

Then Cas bound Alistair’s tongue so he couldn’t curse them.

 

_ “I strike and strike down and nail down the tongue, the eyes, the wrath, the ire, the anger, the procrastination of your lies.” _

 

Jimmy began to recite the exorcism chant to clear any demons that might come to Alistair’s aid. Cas shouted, “Dēfixio!”

Alistair began to fade, weaken.

Cas said, “ _ plagam mortiferam infligere,”  _ and Jimmy ran up and cut his head off with the machete.

It was done.

  
  
  


Now I command and charge you, O evil spirit! that you immediately depart from the circle, abstaining from all noise, terror, tumult, and stench, and if you refuse I will damn you both in body and soul. And abstain from harming any creature or thing, and depart immediately to the place which justice has appointed for you. Depart from my sight and flee from here

 

binding

 

I inflict a mortal wound upon you

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas and Jimmy ran to Dean. He looked like he was dead, if not for the rise and fall of his chest. Cas ran his hand over Dean. 

“Jimmy, he can’t change back.”

Jimmy looked at Dean. “Cas, I think it’s the collar. It’s binding him as a wolf.”

They hurried and took off the collar, letting the chain that was attached to it fall on the floor with a loud chink.

Dean groaned, and shifted to human. He opened his eyes.

“Cas? Jimmy? No, you can’t be here. It’s just another trick.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s forehead and Jimmy cupped his cheek.

“It’s really us. Alastair is dead. You’re safe now.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Cas? You’re real?”

The twins laughed, “Yeah, Dean, we’re real. We’re going to take you home.”

Dean looked terrible. He had cuts all over his body. His cock was red and looked so sore, Jimmy winced when he looked at it. He was covered with bruises, even his balls were bruised. He had a split lip that was swollen and one eye was black. Cas cursed when he took stock of Dean’s injuries.

“Jimmy, we’re going to have to do some healing before we can move him.”

They cast healing spells and that helped a little. They helped Dean to stand up.

Dean groaned, but told them he could walk. When they got to the car, Jimmy got a trench coat and put it on Dean.

Dean looked down and chuckled. 

“It belongs to Cas. He loves that ratty thing.”

Cas grinned. “Do not diss my coat. Come on, let’s go.”

Dean slept most of the way home. They stopped for food, and got it to go so Dean didn’t have to get out of the car. He ate everything they gave him and drank several bottles of water.

It was a testament to just how dehydrated he was that they didn’t need to stop once for Dean to piss.

Cas and Jimmy traded off driving, and the one that wasn’t currently driving sat turned in the seat, making sure Dean was all right.

They finally arrived at home. Jimmy helped Dean out of the car, and Dean leaned heavily on him as they walked inside. 

“I think you should go to bed, Dean.” Cas looked concerned.

“I will, but I have got to shower first. I’m covered in dirt and I smell like roadkill.”

“Only if one of us is in there with you. I don’t trust that you can stand that long alone.”

Dean grinned, then winched when it pulled at the split in his lip. “Are you coming on to me, Cas? Cause I’m not sure I can perform at the moment.”

“Just go, Dean. Jimmy, go with him. Make sure he’s okay.”

Jimmy helped Dean to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Dean took off the coat. Jimmy stripped. When the water was hot, Jimmy helped Dean into the shower.

He soaped up his hands and ran them over Dean’s body, being light and careful where there were cuts. He was also very gentle with Dean’s bruised groin. 

Dean stood and let himself be washed.The hot water felt so good on his sore muscles. He was just grateful to be alive, and he still couldn’t believe that they had killed Alistair. But he felt like that story could wait.

Cas heated up some soup and put it on a tray. He added an apple and a bottle of water. He heard the water shut off in the shower, so he went with the tray to the bedroom. Dean was walking out, Jimmy behind him. Dean got on the bed and scooted up to lean back against the headboard. Cas gave him the tray.

Cas and Jimmy sat on either side of him while Dean ate. Dean ate everything and drank the water.

“Lay down, now, Dean. Get some sleep. It will help with the healing.”

Dean nodded and scooted down. Cas covered him, and he and Jimmy laid down on either side of him. Dean was asleep in minutes.

Dean slept for twelve hours. Even Jimmy was up before he was. When Dean woke up, he looked around to assure himself that he was safe in their bed, that everything was real. When he felt that it was real, he sat on the side of the bed with a groan. He hurt everywhere.

But he was alive. He was so sure he was going to die by Alistair’s hand, he sent out a prayer of thanks for the blessings in his life. 

Then he got up and pulled on some sleep pants and went to the kitchen.

The twins were sitting at the table. Dean walked in and they both jumped up and hugged him.

He smiled but grunted. “Easy, boys, I’m still a little sore.”

They let him go. Dean laughed. “Don’t look so guilty, I needed that hug.”

Dean ate some breakfast that Cas fixed for him, even though they had just eaten lunch. Dean drank a cup of coffee savoring every sip.

“Man, this is so good. Now, I want you to tell me how you killed that son of a bitch.”

Cas and Jimmy took turns telling him what happened. When Dean heard that it was Meg who had led them to Dean, he sighed.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I remember him cutting Meg up. I’m sorry she’s dead. I owe that demon.”

Dean was amazed at how easily they had killed Alistair. 

“We think you were still giving us strength, even though you were in bad shape and didn’t know we were there.”

Dean nodded. “You two were always in my mind. That’s what kept me hanging on. Just the chance that I’d see you again.”

Jimmy leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“We love you, Dean.”

Dean looked at the two of them. “I love you both too.”

Dean stayed in his human form for a couple of weeks, telling them that he’d been in his wolf for as long as he cared to for awhile. When he finally shifted, he went for a long run in the forest, just appreciating the scent of the forest and the freedom he felt. 

Alistair had destroyed his collar, so Cas made him another one. This was green and blue as well, but it had their three names burned into the underside. Dean loved it. He only took it off in the shower.

Dean wanted to show them just how much he loved his new collar. He laid them both down on the bed and changed into his wolf. He began to lick each of their cocks, long deep wet licks that wrapped his tongue around them.

They were both moaning, and Dean wagged his tail. He worked down to their balls, licking each of them until they were wet. 

They spread their legs at the same time, and Dean nosed against each man’s thigh, letting them know to raise their legs. They each did.

He licked first Jimmy’s hole and then Cas’, going back and forth. They were each moaning and Cas reached out and grabbed Jimmy’s hand.

Dean ate them out, letting his long, thick tongue go deep inside them. It found their prostates and they groaned. He licked over each one, not stopping until Jimmy came, and Cas was close.

He set about working on Cas, using his tongue to it’s full capability, and Cas came with a shout. 

Then he licked all the cum off of both of them, cleaning them up. 

He went back to human and sat back, looking at them with a smile.

Cas growled. “Turn over, Dean.”

Dean got on his hands and knees. They took turns fucking him, switching off whenever they got too close. Dean came twice before they did. 

It was incredible, and he felt even closer to them than he did before, if that was even possible. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The twins made him take it easy, doing healing on him several times a day. The wounds healed and became scars, ever the reminder of what he’d gone through. But the nightmares eventually went away, and he began to sleep deeply again. 

Cas and Jimmy knew he’d probably have PTSD the rest of his life, but they made it their mission to watch for any triggers, and if he did have the occasional meltdown, they just held him and let him cry it out. As time passed, he had less and less of them.

 

Physically, Dean healed quickly, both from the healing spells they did on him and the loving care they lavished on him.

When he was up for it, they took turns riding him, sending wild sexual energy into him to keep him going until he was coming dry and like a ragdoll.

 

Dean helped out in the greenhouse every day. He loved the plants and herbs, and he learned to talk to them like Cas did. The plants thrived and it made him feel proud of himself. 

He began to take over the cooking as well. It turned out that he was a pretty fair country cook, and he loved it. He felt like he was really helping them, and it made him feel useful, even though he knew he was as his wolf. He needed to be useful as a human too.

He rearranged the kitchen to just the way he wanted it. He moved the living room furniture. When the twins laughed, he told them he was nesting and they knew it was true.

He was feeling more settled than ever before. It was his first real home, and he loved it. He was surrounded by love, and beauty, and peace. 

It was all he’d ever dreamed of, and so much more.

 

They did their good works, helping and healing anyone who needed it.

And they loved each other for the rest of their very long days.

 


End file.
